Big Time Canon Printer
by unnaturalstories
Summary: This is what happens when your bored at lunch and talk about old guys canon printers and Big Time Rush. I think anybody who likes funny stories would get a kick out of this.


Ok so here the first one-shot for me. I so so so hope you like it. Sorry I didn't write in a while I was waiting for inspiration! Yay for inspiration! It's what keeps us writers going. Ok this story is going to be a bit weird so ya you've been warned! Ok in with the story!

The Big Time Rush gang was at a yard sale look at all the old crap that was set on the tables.

'Hmm old underwear that smells gross, rotten cheese, a doll with one arm and eye, this stuff is junk.' Logan thought.

"Come on you guys let's just go!" James begged. "I really have to pee!"

"Are you still complaining about that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes because I have to pee!" James said in an 'obvious' Voice.

"If you really have to pee, pee in that bush across the street." Carlos said not paying much attention to James. But more interested in the collection of old helmets they had.

"But I don't want to pee in a bush, Cant we just go?" James complained again.

"Either hold it or go in a bush." Kendall said looking at an old hockey stick.

"Fine I will pee in the bush." James mumbled.

He started walking over there and examined the house finding the best bush to go in so no one would see him. He finally picked the side of the house with no windows and a lot of bush to hide him in while he went. He pulled down his pants and went. But as he started to leave an old man came running out if the house and rounded the corner yelling REVENG!

"What the crap!" James screamed as he saw what the old man had in his hands.

It was a canon…..printer. The old man pressed a button on it and it started flinging paper everywhere but mostly at James.

"AHHH." James yelled. Then all of a sudden it stopped. The printer ran out of paper and the old man was running back to his house yelling "That's what you get for peeing in my yard!" And then disappeared in his house.

His friends saw what happened and started laughing as they walked over to James.

"Hey*chuckle* you ok." Carlos asked.

Kendall and Logan were still laughing to much to talk.

"No I just got attacked by a crazy old man with a canon…printer!" James yelled.

"That was pretty funny watching you scream and fall over in all the paper." Logan finally gasped out between laughs.

"w-wait h-how's the face!" James yelled in a panicked voice.

"Looks fine to me." Carlos said.

"Few I would have killed him if he put a paper cut on the face." James said relived.

"No wait I see a paper cut." Kendall said.

And he was right. On James left cheek there was no dough a small paper cut oozing blood. There was a blemish on the perfect face! That can never happen, no according to James.

"That's it the old man's going to die!" James roared.

James friends could see he wasn't joking and quickly Grabbed him by that arms and started dragging him back to the car.

"No I have to kill him he ruined the face!" James screamed the whole way to the car.

"Ya and you peed on his lawn your even now let's get back to the palm woods before James goes ballistic." Logan chuckled.

They finally made it back and to their room without James going wild.

"Now why don't we fix you up?" Kendall said and dragged James to the bathroom.

He got out the band aids but all they had left were Katie's and they were hello kitty.

"Oh nonononononononono." James started yelling.

"Oh com on Jamsy poo don't you want hello kitty?" Kendall asked

"No!" James yelled again.

"to bad that's all we have." And with that Kendall stuck it on James face.

Hey walked out into the living room and Logan and Carlos looked at James and then started cracking up.

"Wh-whats on your face?" Carlos screamed with laughter.

"And whys it pink?" Logan finished.

"Shut up James mumbles and sat on the couch and turn the TV on to hockey.

THE END! How was that for my first one-shot I thought it was good. And this is what happens when you get bored at lunch and start talking with your friends. Peeing in old man's yard with them running out at you with a printer. It was mostly my idea but my friend helped to! Ok that's it bye!


End file.
